Forbidden Love
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: [PLEASE STOP READING, THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED] Only one question remained in Jack's mind. Are guardians meant to be in love? What happens if they were? he wondered starring at the moon "please answer me"
1. How Could he Tell Her?

**Hey, it's Silver and this is the my first story of this fandom. I fell in love with the movie right away, I don't know how it's different with the other animated movies, but this one added some winter magic into my holidays.**

**So yes, like I have said in my summary, please stop reading cause I'm feeling guilty already. This story is so totally messed up, the grammar is off, the scenes happen too quickly and the sentences….er….no proper punctuation marks and the ending! Darn I really hate myself for this, the ending was horrible!**

**I apologize for posting such a poorly written story here as much as I want to delete it (Which is what happened to all the previous stories I didn't like) I can't, cause this one brings back a lot of memories from my holiday and I didn't notice this before but it's published in 12.12.12! I am not the type of person who can let go of my memories easily, I always find myself drawn back to the past. It's hard for me to move on, right now I find myself missing the first time I watched Rise of the Guardians and this is the only thing that can remind me of that event…well this story and that ticket I still kept with me all this time…**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am revising this story into something better, like my current stories, the chapters would be longer, their emotions would go deeper, and for goodness sake the ending would be improved (Darn it I really hated the ending) sorry, that time I was still a little new to fanfiction. I never really paid attention to my grammar, spelling or anything else, besides I had a project to work on before, which was due when we return to school.**

**Now that I have a lot of free time in my hands, expect a whole new change to this story. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this, I don't know how you managed to tolerate this piece of writing, and I am surprised I didn't receive a negative review. If I was a reader of this story and I read the ending, I would have started cursing and kicking things XD so thank you so much for all your support.**

_How could he tell her?_ She was such a busy guardian with everyday duties while he was just an irresponsible newly made guardian who roamed the streets like he was homeless.

That day she hugged him felt like 100 bolts of lightning shot through her. For all his years of being invisible to others, he never felt such a tender embrace, for the first time ever he actually felt so warm. He felt time freeze when she was in his arms, he didn't want to let go, he wanted her to be with him forever.

All his thoughts of mischief and fun all faded, he couldn't think of anything else but Tooth. He never felt so complicated before, he was so blinded by love that he didn't feel like doing anything else but sit on a treetop and stare at the moon, his creator. He really wanted to tell her, but whenever he was looking at her beautiful face, he couldn't find the right words to say…

Tooth has been very busy these past few days, it was almost Christmas eve, during these times of the year, children crave for more sweets like there is no tomorrow, causing more teeth to fall out day by day. "It couldn't be worse that Halloween" Tooth muttered rubbing her weary eyes as she entered the tooth palace along with thousands of tired baby teeth. These days have been so restless for Tooth she was literally all around the world, collecting teeth, leaving quarters that she didn't have any time left for her to rest. She crawled into bed curling up into a ball and drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds.

_What would happen if a guardian was in love? _Jack asked the moon starring up at him "Did you create us only to protect the children? And nothing else?" he wondered swaying his twirling his staff. The moon beamed brightly like it always did, but that wasn't the kind of answer Jack wanted. He sighed "just tell me" he leaned his head on the trunk wondering when he will get an actual answer.

"Tooth? Tooth! You in there?" The Next morning, Tooth heard a faint voice call her name followed by soft knocking. "That sounds like Jack..." Tooth absentmindedly said, then reality hit her "Wait a minute that _is _Jack" her eyes fluttered open and she jolted to her feet. Fixing herself first, then she rushed to the door.

Jack tapped the edge of his on the door "Tooth?" The door suddenly flew open, causing Jack to take a step back. "Hi!" Tooth squeaked. "Hi?" Jack's eye twitched for the door almost hit him right in the face, Tooth noticed Jack's dumbfounded expression "Jack? Did I hit you?" she squeaked again and mentally panicked_ what if she did hit him, what if Jack would be mad_.

"No, no you didn't" Jack replied immediately, a flood of relief flowed threw Tooth. "So what brings you here?"

Jack smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat "Is it wrong to visit my friend?"

The word friend saddened her, she always thought that they could be more than friends, she even had little hope that Jack loved him back, but now her hopes were crushed. she found tears welling up from the corner of his eye but she tried to hold them back "a-anything else?" she stared into his icy blue eyes but he just looked away "I…" Jack tried to confess his feelings but he couldn't. every time he was around her he'd always end up stammering, he tried to find the right words again, he felt history repeating itself over and over again, he couldn't remember how many times he tried to say it but it would always end up the same way. Tooth waited eagerly for his answer.

"I just needed company…" Jack muttered "Oh, I'd be happy to, though I've been very busy these days, you know, children and their falling teeth" she chirped.

"Yeah….." Jack smiled sheepishly still trying to find words to say to her, but all the hard thinking was giving him a headache.

"What's wrong?" Tooth interrupted his thoughts.

"N-nothing, so how are you doing?" he tried to change the topic.

"A….little bit restless" Tooth wondered why Jack was so jumpy today "Well; would you like to come in?"

"I don't think I should be bothering you at this time of day"

"No, it's okay!" Tooth pulled him in "I'm free for now"

Surprised to feel Tooth's warm grip on his arm, he followed her in the Tooth palace.

"So, why aren't you out making blizzards? It's almost Christmas eve, children love snow"

"I don't think they need anymore snow" Jack folded his arms at the back of his head. "North has been so busy lately"

"Yeah I hardly do see him"

Jack snuck a peek at, she was as beautiful as always, her feather were shining like the bright sun, Tooth caught him peeking at her, blushing slightly, maybe she was wrong, maybe Jack did have feelings for her, or was he just being friendly?

She fluttered high up the air "it must be lovely out there" she sighed "I hardly have time to look at my surroundings with all the teeth collecting, how does the snow feel like?"

"You never felt snow?" Jack's eyes widened, Tooth nodded sadly.

"Well I'll show you" Jack twirled his staff playfully creating a blue orb of light right above Tooth, she cried out in awe as snow fell on her "it's so cold" he shuddered giggling endlessly. This time Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to an embrace "How do you feel now?"

"Cold" she shouted joyfully breaking away from his grip and throwing a snowball at him.

"HEY!" he yelped "that's my thing!" he raised his staff in the air and created an even bigger snowball, throwing it at Tooth"

Tooth couldn't stop giggling; she was having a lot of fun. She hasn't had this kind of experience in years, _maybe she was wrong, maybe Jack did love him back._

**Continuing? That would be up to you guys ;D**


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Continuing :D I have to admit, the first time I wrote this story, I didn't even expect reviews. Thank you guys for reading, I just hope I don't get tired of this movie while I'm writing this, cause sometimes I tend to get sick over the same old story, but that rarely happens. Anyway, who wants to hear my endless ramblings, here's the second chappie, I just hope it isn't horrible.**

Jack was back in Burgess watching people pass by the tree he settled on. Even though he was distances away from Tooth, he still didn't know exactly how to confess his love to her. He needed help so badly that he'll really do anything to get some advice because the complication is surely killing him. _Would North possibly know anything about love? Nah! How bout Bunnymund...never mind but how bout Sandy? _He huffed "face it Jack, no one would be able to help you in a situation like this" he said to himself. He remembered when he used to think love was just a silly belief, nothing but a game, he used to believe fun was most important, even though he was always alone it was somehow okay with him, but ever since he met Tooth, he couldn't stand staying away from her.

He remembered when he used to throw snowballs at couples who sat on benches, he never thought he'd be in love before, he never thought he'd be in this sort of situation right now. He couldn't help but wonder how two people become a couple cause he was surely having a hard time with the whole scenario.

Then it dawned on him '_Actions speak louder than words_' his eyes widened, a grin plastered on his face "That's it!" if he couldn't put his thoughts into words, he'll just show Tooth how much he loved her. He leaped off the tree and commanded the wind to fly him away.

Tooth still felt very confused, she wanted to concentrate on her guardian duties but she just couldn't get Jack off her mind, she wanted him here so badly, se couldn't understand why Jack wanted to leave so quickly. First he comes here and tells her he needs company, the next minute he leaves like he didn't want to see her. _Maybe he didn't really want to see her, maybe he was just here to see baby tooth? _

Tooth frowned, couldn't that be possible? She sighed and pushed the thought aside. "Well, we have a lot of things to do tonight" she said to the numerous baby teeth behind her. As much confused as she was, she was still a guardian; she couldn't leave her duties over Jack.

She heard the sound of Jack's staff tapping her door again "Tooth…" he said a hint of playfulness in his tone "you busy?"

Tooth fluttered to the door beaming brightly but her expression darkened once she realized that she still had a lot of teeth collecting to do.

She opened the door to see Jack standing casually outside her door step, his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. His bright smile disappeared once he saw Tooth's sad expression "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" she smiled gingerly, "It's just that I have a lot of teeth to deliver right now"

_Actions speak louder than words _Jack wanted to tell her that he loved her, but what could he do? "Want me to help you?"

Tooth took this opportunity to spend more time with him "Sure!" she half yelled due to over joy "um…I mean if it's okay with you…"

"Yeah of course it's okay with me; I don't know what else I could do at this time of the day" he twirled his staff

Tooth was mentally celebrating, not only could she spend more time with him but it would be the first time she was alone outside of the tooth palace with Jack.

_Is this real? _She said dreamily as he stared at Jack flying in front of him, she even tried to pinch her self to prove it was reality. _But why would Jack suddenly want to help her?_

She shrugged and pushed the thought away, whatever was the answer, it surely didn't seem to matter, practically nothing mattered if she was around him. She silently shooed away baby tooth to give them some more privacy to talk to each other.

"Tag your it!" she lightly tapped Jack and swiftly flew away.

"Not so fast!" Jack caught her instantly pulling her closer to him while she flushed red "you're the one who's it" he disappeared in seconds and Tooth was left to find him.

She suddenly felt Jacks cold hands pull her to a tree. They both settled there watching the man in the moon, their creator. Jack felt time freeze again, Tooth was around his arms and he felt like nothing was going to break them apart. _Actions speak louder than words _he wondered if it was working. Tooth rested her head on his shoulder, everything seemed so perfect until harsh reality hit them "Jack! We still have a ton of teeth to deliver!" Tooth cried out.

Another failed attempt for Jack…

**Was this horrible? I hope it wasn't cause I'm sorta in a hurry**


	3. Finally Falling

**Hey, hey! Random question, does Jack Frost blush? 0.0 I think he's too pale to blush XD**

Jack tiredly flew behind the rest of the fairies. His eyelids were half open, his usual bright blue eyes were dull and his shoulders were hunched forward. It was the first time he felt so restless in years, he was beginning to wonder how Tooth puts up with that kind of job everyday, collecting teeth all around the world 24/7. She was more impressive than she thought he thought she would be. He was so tired that he could even keep himself awake, while she was still so lively and bouncy, how does she do it?

He had to admit, though he didn't get to say what he wanted and spent the night doing Tooth's job, the night was still very unforgettable. As much as he remembered, he had been alone for over 3 hundred years, no one to talk to, no one to spend time with and no memories to cherish.

Tooth smiled at him shyly and gave him a small wave, it took time for Jack to realize that he was absent-mindedly starring at her, she examined Jack's current features, he was slouching, and his bright eyes were unusually dull obviously he was tired from a whole night of traveling. She knew only fun and mischief would wake him up. She started to think mischievously herself, she wanted to amuse Jack, and she wanted to show him that she knew how to have fun too, that she was just like him…

When they were nearing the tooth palace, Tooth commanded the small fairies to fly back to fly back to the palace alone. Their rapid movement startled Jack "Tooth? Is something wrong? Is the palace under attack?"

Tooth could really help but giggle "no silly, I just thought I'd show you something" she led him to the hilly slopes she always passed by on the way to the tooth palace. The usual green grass was covered in a sleek layer of snow, the bare tree branches had icicles hanging on it, it was all in all very beautiful, and she knew it was all Jack's wonderful work, aside from being mischievous, he does more than mess things up, he could be more than people think, he was artistic in many ways, the way he decorates the land in a blanket of snow, the way he made the snow flakes one of a kind, no two snowflakes are identical, they are each special in their own way, like people, no two people can ever be the same, yet they still attract and choose to spend eternity with each other. She was wondering herself if she would spend all of eternity with Jack.

"Okay what are we doing here?"

Without warning Tooth threw a snowball at him and started to giggle. "Got you good!"

"Hey!" Jack fell back on the impact "two can play at that game" he whirled his staff crating at giant snowball and threw it at Tooth.

"Hey! No fair! You have that staff"

"Well I am Jack Frost after all"

The more snowballs Tooth threw at him the bigger Jack's snowballs get the continued to play, and play until Tooth suddenly cried out "I SURRENDER!" she had a snowball hidden behind her back.

"Oh you do huh?" Jack cautiously got closer and closer, until he was close enough for Tooth to throw the snowball, it hit him right in the face, and then she fell to the floor laughing.

Jack was frozen for a second _it's now or never_ it was such a nice place, quiet, calm and peaceful, no one to disturb them, no on could hear them and nothing could get in their way. "Tooth, I have to tell you something…"

Tooth stopped messing around and paid all her attention to Jack "yes what is it?"

At this point Jack grew nervous starring at her face like that and decided to bail again "um…n-nothing"

Tooth had noticed Jack constantly switching the topic whenever he said that, she really wanted to know what he was going to say, she was tired of waiting and she was very desperate as well. She suddenly snatched Jack's staff out of his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" he yelped

"Not until you continue what you're saying" she cuddled the staff playfully.

"Okay" Jack drew close and closer until they were only inches away from each other, Tooth flushed red, she knew what was coming.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and gently locked his lips to hers. He could feel her giving in to his grip, growing limp in his arms.

Time stood still, as reality seemed like fantasy. Tooth wasn't convinced that it was real; she thought it was one of Sandy's gifts, but it was reality, and she was overjoyed.

The saddest part was when they finally pulled away, Tooth wanted more, and she knew she could get more. She just stood there starring up at Jack's bright blue eyes.

"I love you!" Jack said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY THAT FOR DAYS" he started laughing and energetically swinging around in mid air.

Tooth could only give him a big wide grin standing there starring at him like an idiot, she couldn't believe it was happening right here right now, for years she has been crushing on Jack, she never thought that he'd love him back too.

She was frozen on spot, she couldn't move, not until Jack whirled his staff and created a tornado like blizzard that lifted her into the air.

The two stayed there suspended in mid air, Tooth tucked in the winter spirit's arms.

…

Jack happily fled to Burgess planning to pay his young friend Jamie a little surprise visit. It's been a while since he last visited; he was too busy about Tooth that he forgot about him. He wasn't watching where he was and accidentally crashed into Jamie's window. "Omph!"

"Jack? Is that you?" Jamie hoped off his bed and opened the window.

"Yep it is most definitely me" Jack hauled himself in.

"Jack!" he cried out "where have you been?"

"Oh Jamie you don't know how happy I am" he toyed with his staff.

"Why? What happened?" Jamie bounced up and down on his bed, eager to hear what made his guardian friend so happy.

"Nah! Your too young to know" the teenaged guardian hovered above him.

"Aw1 come on, I'm not that young!" the brown haired boy whined.

"Sorry there Jamie your not 300 years old"

"Come on!" he whined again "please?"

"Let's just have a little fun instead" the winter spirit swirled his staff, lifting Jamie in the air "so how's my young friend?"

"I'm bored without you; can you at least just tell me where you've been?" The young boy begged with pleading eyes.

"Well, I bet your familiar of the Tooth Fairy"

"Yeah"

"Well I spent the rest of my time er…helping her" the older boy lied but Jamie was skeptical "are you sure?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be sure?" he blew Jamie higher into the air.

"Ah! Put me down!" he suddenly shrieked and clung onto the silvery haired teen. "Hey, didn't know you were afraid of heights" he set the boy down on his bed.

"So what kind of stuff did you do with the Tooth Fairy?"

"Maybe I should lift you a little higher next time"

Jack settled in front of him

"Aw come on, just one little hint?"

"Like I said, you're too young to know" he made a ball of snow to distract the little boy's enthusiasm.

"I wonder what Santa's gonna give me" Jamie suddenly said of no where, slowly falling asleep.

_Speaking of North, I wonder how he is right now; maybe I should tell him about Tooth and me?_ He thought to himself.

"Night Jamie" he slowly climbed out the window trying his best to make as less noise as possible.

**Special thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. I LOVE YOU ALL! *faints***

**Lol just kidding, this fandom is obsessive Q_Q**

**Who wants to see Bunnymund? Lol I love Bunny, am I the only one who thinks he's adorable?**


	4. The Meeting

Jack walked in North's workshop filled with busy elves and yetis, each making presents for children all around the world.

Never before has he seen such a busy place in his life before. The halls were filled with running little elves, one nearly made Jack trip over.

The spirit of winter had a mischievous grin plastered on his face; he tapped the butt of his staff, freezing all the elves in place "Now that's more like it" he started to laugh

"Ah Jack, you never do change" North came out of the doors shaking his head "unfreeze them, they have a lot of work to do"

The teen stopped laughing, wiping a tear off his eyes, once again lightly tapping his staff on the carpet, unfreezing the poor little elves. "Sorry, but I keep tripping over them"

The little elves took time to regain enough sense to realize what was going on, and then they all ran away from the mischievous spirit afraid that he might freeze them again.

"Geez, am I missing this every year?"

"Welcome to your first year of being a guardian" the Russian man "So what do you want to see?"

"Actually I have something to tell you-"

"Later my boy, right now I have a lot of things to do, right now you go ahead and keep yourself occupied" North cut him off going back to his workshop.

The nest thing North knew, hiss whole workshop turned into a skating ring, the floor was covered in a thick layer of ice and there were snowflakes falling. The yetis were sliding around, clearly having a hard time going to places and all the poor elves were being kicked by them. Jack Frost was sitting on top of the globe, laughing heartily while watching everyone sliding around trying to control their movement.

North had to grope the walls to avoid loosing his balance "JACK! Isn't there any other way to keep yourself occupied?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be funny" with one flick of his staff everything was back to normal.

North huffed, nothing could stop that child from having fun "so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh" Jack completely forgot about that, he flew off the globe "um…it's about Tooth"

"What about her?"

"I…have been with her…for the past few days" he trailed of, unsure of how to say it "um…have you ever felt weird for someone?"

"What do you mean weird? Like disgusted?" he Russian man laughed at his own humor.

"No I meant you just feel so weird and…..you get all shaky….and…." he stammered.

North laughed "then there must be something wrong with you boy" he never seen Jack so nervous before, he was Jack Frost, he never worried, but now he seemed like a completely different person.

"No, I mean I just feel something for Tooth…"

The bearded man's eyes widened "You have a soft spot for Tooth?"

"Well, if you put it that way…." The winter spirit's eyes kept shifting, he look rather serious.

"Ha! Hahahaha!" North bursted into sleek laughter "You are in love with Tooth?"

The teen's expression remained the same, wide blue eyes starring up at North.

The Russian man stopped laughing "really?" he implored and Jack slowly nodded.

"Jack Frost, in love?" North muttered "I didn't even know you were even mature enough to be in this state"

"Me neither" Jack pursed his lips.

"Well, it's very normal"

"Are guardians suppose to be in love" the silvery haired boy asked out of no where anxiously waiting for North's answer.

North stroked his beard with his fingers "I don't know about Manny, but it's okay with me, as long as you don't get carried away"

The young guardian's eyes lightened up with joy "Really? It's okay?"

"Yes, as long as the man in the moon doesn't show any signs of anger, it's fine" North concluded. "So tell me, when did this start?" asked the man growing a little curious.

"After…after…" Jack rested his fingers under his chin, thinking intently of when it actually started. "After she hugged me!" he snapped his fingers.

"Ah" the Russian nodded "Tooth always talked about you, even if you haven't met her yet"

"Really?" the guardian of fun's eyes lit up, eager to hear more about it.

"Yes, she always admired you giving snow to children,"

"Oh,"he smirks at the thought.

"She always wished she could meet you, and now we have this, Jack Frost being in love with her"

"Hehehe" the winter spirit shuffled the back of his hair nervously. There were many things he didn't understand, rules, regulations, but the most complicated one being love. He never thought he could be in love, considering being invisible to all the others, he had grown used to being alone. "What should I do for her?"

"As much as I know, don't make her mad," The Russian man patted his back "and fulfill your guardian duties, now excuse me, I have a lot of work to do"

**The next chappie would probably explain the title...**


	5. Forbidden

**Hello to all you anxious people out there :D as I've said on the last chapter, this would probably explain everything, I just hope it makes sense…**

It had been months since Jack confessed his love for Tooth and everything seems to be going well, almost perfect.

Until the night when Tooth left her duties and snuck away to have a little fun with Jack, leaving baby tooth to do her job. She thought one little night wouldn't do much harm, but she was wrong. Her baby tooth failed to deliver some quarters in some arts of the country and now some children have stopped believing in her, which angered the man in the moon for Tooth carelessly left her duties for something else, she was blinded by love.

"North! What's wrong!? Are you under attack?" Tooth asked panic stricken from North suddenly summoning her to the pole, she was whirling around in circles, her wings beating swiftly.

"No Tooth, I just thought I'd discuss something with you" North sounded serious, which bothered Tooth a lot since the last time he saw her fellow guardian friend so serious was when Pitch appeared, is it possible that Pitch hasn't been destroyed yet?

"Where is Jack?" North implored settling down on his chair.

"I don't know, he said he was coming, what's wrong?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Well, that's what I wanted t talk to you about. A few days ago Jack came to me and said that he had feelings for you" the bearded man started "he even asked me whether guardians are allowed to be in love or not, I said they were and told him to not get carried away, but now I found you here skipping your job just to play with Jack"

"I'm sorry it was my fault, don't blame her, I am the one who persuaded her" the door threw open, turns out that the spirit of winter had been listening from the out side

"I told you to not get carried away, and now Tooth failed to collect some teeth, causing some children to stop believing in her, do you want that to happen to you? Jack, do you want to be invisible again?" North scolded in a booming voice, his eyes were flared up with anger and his face was red of range.

The teen shuddered hearing the last few words; he didn't want to experience the pain and agony of being alone again. He had found a partner, who he knew would never leave him no matter what, but now they weren't even allowed to be together, he couldn't help but get mad at North, he wished he'd never told him about it then this would never had happened, but he also knew that North was doing it for their good, he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt them.

"I'm sorry, but love has blinded you both, the man in the moon has forbid love for guardians for they have duties to do" The Russian man relaxed, his voice a little more gentle. Tooth's eyes were welled up with tears as she stormed out the door. Jack remained there and stared at his own bare feet, he couldn't bare a day without seeing Tooth. After all the time he wasted trying to put his thoughts into words, all the sleepless nights he spent thinking about Tooth, _was all of it just a waste for nothing, were they going to be ripped apart so easily?_

He gripped his staff tightly, enough for his veins t throb, North's words echoed his mind "Do you want to be invisible again?" he gritted his teeth, _if the moon was mad, why didn't he just tell him itself?_ He was the one who resurrected him; he was the one who chose him as a guardian. _Why should there be a lot of rules?_ Sometimes he wished he was never a guardian, he wished he was a mortal, who can freely love without anyone restraining him; he could do anything he wanted, no duties, no rules no anything. But he still loved being a guardian, _who would he be if he wasn't Jack Frost?_

He wanted to disobey, he wanted to ignore the strict rules and run off with Tooth, he always did ignore the rules most of the time but he was afraid if he disobeyed, he would turn invisible once again.

All the painful memories came back, 300 years of being ignored; he was always by himself, no one to talk to, no one to comfort him, no one to love him like how Tooth did.

"Tooth" he mumbled leaning his head against the windowpane, Tooth was everything to him, and nothing mattered when she was around him. It's only been a few minutes and he already missed the feathery creature in his arms.

North felt terrible for doing this to Jack, the winter spirit probably hated him by now. But the decision wasn't done by his own free will; he just hoped that Jack would understand. He was a guardian; he couldn't ignore the man in the moon's commands. Jack was like a son to him, he didn't want the boy to get mad at him.

He looked over at the young guardian; he was slumped against the window sill starring at the snow covered rooftops. He never seen the teen so sad before, Tooth was everything to him and now he ripped them apart

"Jack" he walked over to him and placed a hand on his bony shoulders "I am sorry Jack, but you are guardian and guardians have to make sacrifices sometimes, the man in the moon chose us to protect children and that is our job, we were not chosen to love"

"Why can't we just live normally, like all the others do" he muttered.

"Jack-"

"Just leave me alone"

Sighing, North got p and did what Jack requested, he didn't want to upset him more.

The winter spirit lightly tapped the window with the tip of his fingers watching ice pave the surface of the glass forming the figure of snowflakes

Depression clouded him, he didn't want to do anything not even get up and walk. He hugged his knees, burying his face in his arms; tears froze in the corners of his eyes. He stayed there for about hours slowly drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

Pain…

So much pain…..

She felt like her hear t was shattered in pieces, she couldn't stop it from hurting, she never felt like this before, she felt like she had sunken in the bottom of the earth, slowly being buried deep inside the soil. She tried to stop the tears from falling but they just kept coming, she thought a little affection wouldn't hurt but who knew it would shatter her hear t even more. Love was the only thing that brought so much joy to her and no w even that was taken away.

Hours later Jack awoke to see the faint glow of the moon, glistening in the sky, he clenched his hands into fists as range overwhelmed him. Guess being a guardians was all about hard work and deadlines, he tried to change it but now found out it was impossible. "Is that all we get to do? Sit around and watch children?" Jack hissed, he never hated children, in fact he loved protecting them, but he just wanted something for himself too, he wanted love. Everyone could see him now, the other guardians were his close friends, even Bunny, but he still felt empty inside, he wanted a life long partner, he wanted to be with someone.

"I guess that's it, I guess everything is just gonna get taken away by you" he murmured.

**Well, here it is, I just hope it makes sense though **

**Well anyway I just thought of another Tooth/ Jack story once again, but it is sort of a fantasy thing I think no one would be interested; do you want me to post it?**

**As usual, hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be coming soon…..*evil grin***


	6. True Love Can Never Be Beoken

**So….how are you guys liking this story so far? I didn't check the favorites until this morning and I almost fainted, seriously? 25? I never gotten that many before, I think the most I got was like 14, wow, I am starting to love this fandom!**

"Come on Jack! Just tell me why you're so upset" Jamie pleaded for the third time only to receive another moan from Jack, who was lying on the sill of Jamie's open window. He didn't know where else to go but to his young friends house, he didn't want to stay in the north pole, cause a part of him already hated North, he couldn't possibly go to the Tooth palace cause technically he and Tooth weren't allowed to see each other, he could try to got to Bunnymund's warren but he knew that the Pooka would just get suspicious, he'd rather stay in Burgess being bothered by Jamie's random questions.

"Come on Jack, a few days ago you were so happy, and now you're all sad, can't you tell me what happened?" asked the brown haired boy.

"I don't want to talk about it" the teen said sharply causing Jamie to winch, he finally realized how mean he was to his first believer "Jamie, I'm sorry, but, it's just very complicated"

"Oh," Jamie cuddled his pillow "but why don't you want to talk about it? Am I not your friend?"

"No, of course you are" Jack sat up "But I don't think you'll really understand"

"What's it about?" Jamie never saw Jack so upset before, whatever was bothering him he must be deeply hurt.

Jack hesitated "It's…" he took a deep breath "It's about love"

Jamie's eyes were as round as he first saw Jack Frost, "with who?" he couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Tooth" Jack absent-mindedly said "too bad it's forbidden"

"THE TOOTH FAIRY?" Jamie cried out in amazement "wow, but why is it forbidden"

"I don't know, it's the weird guardian rules…"

"Oh…" Jamie frowned "but speaking of the Tooth fairy, my tooth fell out today"

Then it dawned on him "That's it! She'll come tonight! All I have to do is stay her e and I can see her again!" He grabbed Jamie's shoulders "That's buddy!"

"Er…your welcome?" Jamie smiled sheepishly.

Jack was overjoyed, North would never catch them sneaking around in children's houses.

True love can never be broken

**Sorry guys I am in Ireland and I can't really think of anything straight **** this was a terrible chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one.**


	7. In Secret

"Good night Jamie" said his mother tucking him in. after he heard the door close, the young boy immediately threw his sheets off and threw his window open "psst! Jack!"

The winter sprite cautiously stepped in the room "Will they come back?"

"Not until the morning, unless they hear something" Jamie jumped back on his bed, his chocolate brown eyes focused on Jack. He couldn't believe that he was helping Jack with his love problems; he didn't even know Jack would be so in love with someone. Whatever it costs, Jack was his special friend and he'd do anything to help him.

"Good, now go to sleep and I'll wait here" Jack sat on the ledge of the table right in front of his young friend.

"But I wanna see Tooth" Jamie stared at him with pleading eyes, silently begging the guardian to let him stay awake enough to see the tooth fairy again.

"I'll wake you up upon her arrival, right now she doesn't even know I am here"

Jamie pulled his covers up to his chest level "Well can you tell me a story" he took the chance to stay up, for he knew Jack would be caught up with his story and he himself will be too busy listening to him.

But Jack was smart, he knew perfectly what Jamie had in mind, but he couldn't blame the boy, he himself would do anything to see Tooth at this time, he understood how Jamie felt, Jamie always requested him to bring a fellow guardian with him during his visits, but the best he could do was to bring baby tooth. "Fine, but what kind of story, I don't really know much"

"Hm…how bout what it's like being a guardian?" the boy stared at him once again, this time with curiosity in his eyes as he waited for his answer.

The guardian of fun grew soft; he didn't know how to describe the feeling. The first time North made him a guardian, he was uncertain whether it was the right decision or not, after the battle with Pitch he realized that he loved protecting children, that is why he accepted it, but that would also mean reducing his fun and mischief. He didn't know he was looking for love, until he met Tooth, pretty much thought he'd thought he would be alone for the rest of his life, without anyone seeing him, without anyone hearing him and without anyone loving him. The first few years he was okay with it, but as time came he started to feel empty until a few more years past, he was filled with misery, pain and suffering. True he always had time to play and have fun with children, but as realization set in, there were always questions trapped in his head _why can't they see me? Why don't they believe in me? Don't they wonder where snow comes from?_

He was happy to be a guardian, though he had to make a lot of painful sacrifices, like giving up his fun and mischief for his duties and most important of all having been separated from his one true love, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"It's…hard" he finally answered after a chain of thoughts, Jamie regretted asking the question, he didn't know Jack would really feel that bad, he didn't want him to continue, but Jack continued himself, he just wanted to let it all out instead of keeping it all to himself.

"I didn't have much fun as much as I did before, I have to attend boring meetings and stuff, having to follow a lot of rules, it just feels so uncomfortable" he stared at the ground.

Jamie felt bad for him, he knew what it's like, and he knew exactly how Jack felt.

The sound of faint chirping cut off his thoughts "Is that Tooth"

"Shhh!"

The chirping got louder and louder as baby tooth slipped through the tiny space of the window.

"BABY TOOTH!" Jack yelled.

Startled baby tooth leaped away and crashed to the window like a splat bug.

"Calm down it's just me, Jack"

Baby Tooth chirped gibberish giving him a 'your not suppose to be here' glare except Jack really didn't understand what she meant, but he couldn't afford to loose time, "Can't you call Tooth here just this once, please?" he asked instead of taking time to understand baby tooth's chirping language.

Baby tooth rolled her eyes and stood firmly in her position.

"Come on! Just this once" Jack pleaded practically going crazy inside, seeing this made baby tooth feel pity, Jack misses Tooth. She nodded, then took Jamie's tooth and gave him a quarter then she flew out the window.

Jamie stared back at Jack "What now?"

"We wait again"

They kept it up for days, though Jamie never lost a tooth each day, but he still let Tooth and Jack meet in his home, Jack was the coolest friend he could ever wish for, and he will be happy to help him in any way he can.

**Sorry if I seem in a hurry to finish this, cause it's late at night and I'm getting sleepy, i just wanted to type this down before tomorrow, sorry it wasn't what you guys expected, but your reviews did inspire me and gave me a lot of ideas, hope the next chapter would be better.**


	8. Mother and Father

**Would any of you want a crack humor story for Guardians, technically humor and insanity is my thing XD but I'm just thinking it would get carried away again.**

**Fanfictions4ever gave me a suggestion, which resulted to giving me an idea for this chapter, but it is sort of different, just hope you don't mind :D thanks for the great suggestion, if you are reading this..**

Jack grew suspicious starring at the misty forest right in front of him, there was a strange sound coming from within it, something like a whimper, from an animal.

Jack wasn't that heartless to leave a poor animal in need, in fact he loved animals. Back when he was still invisible from humans, he'd always stop to help an animal, whether their hurt or homeless. He would scare a way people who abused animals with flying pots and pans, and then he'd settle on a tree and watch their priceless expressions.

He explored deeper in the depths of the forest, trying to find the source of the whimpering, the forest was dark, and the mist was thick, Jack could hardly see a thing, his vision was clouded he had to rely on his other senses.

The whimpering got louder but the mist got even thicker, being a winter spirit, Jack couldn't really feel anything, but he could tell it was freezing cold.

He felt something soft touch his bare feet causing him to spring up in the air; the impact of the wind drove away some mist. Jack's glassy blue eyes widened as he saw a baby husky snuggling on his feet, it was skinny, and it was shivering, probably the cause of it's whimpering.

Jack scooted down, tentatively picking it up in his arms "what are you doing out here little guy?" he asked only t receive two round button eyes starring up at him.

He chuckled then looked up at the sky, the northern lights were visible, that would mean North was calling a meeting again.

He looked back down at the small pup, unsure of what to do with it, North had a lot of yetis and elves, he wouldn't mind if he brought a dog with him right? The little guy was probably hungry, and he had no food with him, so it was probably the best thing he could do. He shoved the little guy in his ouch and flew off to the North Pole.

Jack rushed in Santoff Clausen with the little puppy still squirming in his pouch; he was trying to hide the pup's scent with his own, since yetis have a strong sense of smell. He figured he would just give the little puppy some food and hopefully he could hide it for the rest of the meeting.

"Hey Snowflake" he heard Bunny call.

"Yeah?" he froze on his pace, not daring to turn around afraid that Bunny might see the huge lump on his pouch.

"What are ya doing mate, it's time for the meeting"

"Can I just do something first?"

"No time to waste mate, North says it's important" Bunny grabbed hold of Jack's hood and dragged him away, Jack still had his back turned from Bunny, effectively hiding the little pup.

Tooth was worried of why North would suddenly call a meeting at a time like this, she was worried about the secret meetings he and Jack have in Jamie's house, and she was worried about North knowing that hey had disobeyed him.

She was darting around everywhere in panic, she couldn't think clearly and she really couldn't sit still.

"Okay time to start" North's gruff voice echoed the room "Where is Jack and Bunny?"

An arrow pointing at the door formed on top of Sandy's.

"Oh, their outside"

Tooth calmed down, seeing North's jolly mood, it would be impossible for him to get angry at this moment.

* * *

Bunny felt Jack tense up in his grip as Phil past by. It was unusual for Jack to be so quiet and still at the same time. He usually would swoop around the place, freeze ekves and play bowling with them, but now he wasn't. Bunny let go of his hood "come on North is waiting"

Still, Jack awkwardly walked backwards keeping his back turned on him.

"Hey Snowflake is there something wrong with your feet?"

"N-nothing!" he aswered quickly, Phil was starring at him with a stern glare, eyes darting to his pouch and back to Jack's nervouse face.

"Well. Let's go before-"

The pup made a sqeak, probably getting impatient of being cooped up in Jack's pounch.

The winter spirit's eyes were wide once he say Bunny's eyes glued on him "hey, we should get going, like you said"

"Okay..." bunny gave him an awkward stare before opening to door to where North was.

* * *

"Ah, Jack, it's been a while" North wrapped one of his huge arms around Jack's bony shoulders nearly knocking him over. "It's nice to see you again"

Jack didn't move an inch, he still had the nervouse expression on hs face and kept his hands over his pounch, trying to stop the little dog from squirming out.

Too bad his plans failed. The little dog jumped out from the other side of his pouch and eventually started barkin at North starring up at him with adorable round eyes.

"MRGPHHH!" Phile growled at the sight of a stray animal.

North was lost for words, he though Jack was only capable of playing with animals, he never thought he would bring one to the Pole."Why Jack, its-"

"SO CUTE!" Tooth squeaked, picking it up and cradling it in her feathery arms.

Jack rubbed the back of his head with the odd feeling at the bottom of his stomach "I found this guy in a forest on my way here, I just figrues it needed food, so I snuck it here"

"Well Jack, you didn't have to hide it..." North was still finding the right words to say, ne never thought Jack was so caring towards animals.

The dog suddenly leaped off Tooth's arms and ran towards Bunny, who quickly hoped away from it "snowflake! Get this thing away from me!"

Jack couldn't gelp but laugh "Aw come on, he isn't that threatening" he picked it up again "I guess it needs some food"

"I'll get it some milk" Tooth offered "I know where it is" she flew off.

Jack still stared at the empty doorway like an idiot. North looked at the young boy, he knew gow much he missed being with Tooth.

The fairy came back with a bottle of milk in her hands, she held it up to the pup's muzzle while Jack stroked it' head.

North looked closely at them, they look like parents taking care of their child. Maybe the man in the moon was wrong, maybe they could be together without messing things up. He needed to think things through, he wanted Jack to be happy.

**Thanks to Fanfictions4ever's idea about them becoming parents, but this was ao different, cause that night i was thinking what a Winter Spirit and a fairy might give off, then it started to scare me once i thought of a mutant 0.0 but puppies are better XD surprise :D...sort of **


	9. Together Forever

**Well, looks like I'm in a hurry to finish this story cause I just thought of a sequel and I already written it down and I am really itching to post it, but I have to finish this first, and I'm having so much trouble with the ending, I just really hope it doesn't suck, cause I am terrible at endings. I understand that there are a lot of typos and grammatical error and thanks for pointing them out really, but I usually type these things early in the morning or late at night I don't know why but it's just my habits, I don't really double check anything I write anymore, so sorry, but I will nest time.**

What had supposed to be a monthly meeting ended earlier than usual, Bunny already left claiming that he still had a lot of eggs to paint even though Easter was far far away, Sandy had noticed that there was something going on between the three, he decided to left instead of staying to disturb things more.

"Aw why is it still barking" Tooth questioned cradling the little Husky in her arms "there there" Tooth tried to shush it but it still kept barking.

"Maybe it's hungry" Jack stated peering over Tooth's shoulder to take a look at the puppy.

The little husky squirmed out of Tooth's grasp and barked at Phil who was just standing innocently by the door.

North suddenly laughed "Don't worry little guy Phil is actually very friendly"

"What should we do with it now?" Jack asked clueless, clearly he has never taken care of anything before.

"Give it a home of course, everybody needs a home" North felt like he was giving advice to newly weds who were new to a baby, he never thought Jack would actually care so much about a little puppy, he thought he only knew how to have fun with dogs.

North grabbed some cushions from his big chair and set it down on the ground "there you go"

The puppy reluctantly placed a paw on the soft pillow, then hoping in top of it making itself comfortable.

Tooth and Jack crouched down next to it "What should we name it?" Jack whispered.

"Maybe snowflake, considering that you found it and it's white like the snow"

Jack chuckled "I guess"

They watched it sleep, Tooth humming it a song and Jack stroking it's fur.

North exited the room leaving the two alone in his work shop. _Looks like Manny would have to make a consideration _he thought to himself, True love never breaks, and today Jack and Tooth have shown to be great and responsible parents and they were happier together, they could to their duties better together and they serve as a great team _together._

North wanted them to be together no matter what consequences they face, he was ready to defend his guardians. There were never any rules of Guardians not allowed to be in love, perhaps Man in moon on was trying to send out a warning, perhaps he has misunderstood it all this time. He himself wanted to form a family, but it was late for ppm to fulfill that.

He came back the next they only to find Toothe in Jack's protective embrace sitting in front of the unlighted fireplace next to the sleeping little puppy. What he was seeing was such a lovely family and he could never break that apart.

**What can I say here? This story is clearly messed up and I have really short attention span which means I really get tired of things easily -_- anyone wanna see the sequel? It is a little more well planned than this and I swear, but right now, go ahead and attack me with critique.**


End file.
